The prank
by Gambit's green eyed Chere
Summary: Rogue and Gambit team up to prank Scott and Jean :))) Romy & Jott
1. Chapter 1

I knocked on his door and internally moaned in bliss when he opened the door in just a towel still dripping wet from a shower.

"Rogue, what is it.?"

I stuttered trying not to look lower than his dripping wet washboard abs

"I...um help...I-I need you're abs, I mean h-help! Not abs!"

I blushed furiously and he grinned devilishly and chuckled

"Give'm a sec ta get dressed, unless y'wanna watch me."

He said With a wink and I blushes even redder

5 minutes later

He swaggered through the door of his room In a muscle shirt, jeans and his trademark trench coat.

"Alright Cheri, what y'needing dis Cajuns skills for."

"Two words swamp rat, jean and Scott."

"Dats three words."

"Shuddup"

He smirked and leaned against the wall and licked his lips eyeing me slowly.

"We're gonna prank'em. ah already took care of Scott, now we just need ta get back jean. Any ahdeas?"

His stoic features seemed to visibly brighten at the mention of pranking and quickly following the brightness was his also trademark grin and eyed me while licking his lips.

"Tell'y what Cherie, I'll make you a deal. I'll take care of Jeanie's prank if you go on a date with me tomorrow."

I watched his shit-eating grin widen And I felt my face heat up.

I quickly thought of an excuse,

"But that's the day my pranks trigger."

He sighed and got up from where we were both crouching and started to walk away

"Alright, I guess y'dont need ma skills den."

I grabbed his coat sleeve

"W-wait, I-l'll do it."

I blushed furiously as he turned around and cocked an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"You'll do what ma chere?

"A-ah'll go on a date with yah."

Once again that shit-eating grin spread over his face.

"When's are de Boy Scouts pranks triggering?"

I grinned evilly

"When he gets in his car for his date with jean, so around four."

"De femmes got a naughty streak in'er, I like it. Alright it's settled, I'll pick y'up at 3:30."

He winked again and stood up.

"Consider Jeanie pranked."

With that He swaggered away .

Day of Scott's pranks

3:20

I dressed in my normal long sleeved purple shirt and black jeans.

There is no way in hell I am dressing up for that no good swamp rats date with me!

A knock on the door popped my thought bubble.

I opened it to see rem- I mean gambit!

he looked me up and down with a smile.

"You look stunning Cher."

Wait, what?

"I always wear this swamp boy."

He lifted my hand to his lips

"And you always make it look stunning."

I blushed beet red and stammered as i led him down the hallway to the roundabout driveway

"W-whatever. come on, we're gonna miss it!"

"So tell me chere."

He smirked as We reached the driveway where Scott's beloved car was parked and we hid behind a bush.

"What did you do to Scott?"

I grinned evilly at him and chuckled

"I rewired his car, and added a surprise."

He stared at me for a second with an amused grin

"Nice one."

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be great!"

I said with a giggle, almost unable to contain my giddyness.

I clamped my hand over my mouth as Scott walked out the front doors hand in hand with his girlfriend and got in his stupid car.

Jean leaned over while he turned the key in the ignition to kiss him tenderly but abruptly ripped her lips from his as the speakers of the car blasted out

'HIYA BARBIE!

HI KEN!

DO YOU WANNA GO FOR A RIDE?

SURE KEN!

JUMP IN!

IM A BARBIE GIRL, IN THE BARBIE WORLD!

LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC!

YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE!

IMAGINATION, LIFE IS YOUR CREATION!

COME ON BARBIE, LETS GO PARTY!

"Shit."

He mumbled under his breath and pressed the off button and squeaked in surprise as the window wiping solution squirted out and barely missed his head.

"Scott, stop messing around!"

She reached down and pressed the volume decrease button and was greeted by freezing air conditioning air.

-behind the bush-

We were Both on the ground clutching our sides,

"Where did you get this horrible song?"

He squaked between giggles

I squeezed my eyes shut and went into another fit of laughter and squealed out the words

"Kitty!"

-Scott's car-

IM A BLOND BIMBO GIRL, IN A FANTASY WORLD!

DRESS ME UP, MAKE IT TIGHT,

IM YOUR DOLLY

YOUR MY DOLL, ROCK'N ROLL, FEEL THE GLAMOUR AND FAME!

KISS ME HERE, TOUCH ME THERE, HANKY-PANKY!

YOU CAN TOUCH, YOU CAN PLAY, IF YOU SAY IM ALWAYS YOURS!

"Dammit, what the hell!"

In Scott's horrified desperation to silence the infernal blaring music, he had resorted to hitting the CD player

Resulting in the horn to start honking.

"SCOTT! Make it stop!"

Quickly he thought of an idea and turned the car off, finally ceasing the dreaded music, he visibly sighed in relief and turned the car back on to drive away but was greeted with

An even worse song

OH MY GOD! BECKY, LOOK AT HER BUTT! IT IS SO BIG! SHE LOOKS LIKE ONE OF THOSE RAP GUYS GIRLFRIENDS

Scott visibly paled and hit the CD player desperately.

"Fine!"

He hit the brake while he changed out of park

(I don't have my license yet so I'm just guessing).

I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!

"Noooo!"

Scott screamed as the brake resulted in the window wipers turning on.

BUT THAT BUTT YOU GOT MAKES ME SO HORNY!

A gigantic blush spread over Scott's face

I WANNA GET YOU HOME AND

UNGH DOUBLE UP UNGH UNGH!

"SCOTT? Why are you listening to this?"

"I CAN'T TURN IT OFF !"

Finally fed up with everything he slid his glasses down And blasted the CD player.

Sighing with relief they drove out of the parking lot.

Remy started to get up still giggling, but I stopped him and put a finger to mu lips and in the distance

I WANNA FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL followed by a masculine scream was heard.

Hahaha XD

Tell me what you thought was funny and if you want a part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long my noodle pumpkins! It took me awhile to conjure up the perfect prank for Remy to pull on jean, but today I had a surge of inspiration.  
Ladies and gentleman, I present  
The prank part 2

* * *

**operation prank jean grey.**

**One day after Scott's car prank.**

To say he was excited was very, very... Very inaccurate.

He was absolutely _giddy_.

If his cousins could see him now!  
Walking around in the mansion with a big goofy lovesick grin on his dumb face, and giggling like a school girl every few seconds.

**He had a date with the most beautiful, amazing, funny girl he'd ever laid his demon eyes on.**

He smiled to himself giddily again as he picked the lock to the medicine cabinet in the medical bay of the mansion. quickly scanning the wide variety of medicine bottles, he found his objective and shoved the entire bottle into his trench coat pocket. Quickly he locked the door back and retreated to his room.

Once there he pulled out a cutting board he jacked from the kitchen and dumped half the bottle of pills on it and started crushing them with his pocket knife, all the while still smiling to himself. (No he's not doing drugs)  
He giggled.  
He had a date with Rogue!

His plan was so perfect.. So perfect he could _squeal_.

QUICK POV CHANGE

* * *

Sitting in her room reading quietly, rogue suddenly jerked her head up as a deafening squeal ripped through the mansion, after a few second she shrugged to herself.

'Must be kitty...though it sounded a little... Dare she say... Masculine...'

* * *

POV CHANGEBACK

* * *

Quickly he clamped his hand over his mouth, he didn't mean to squeal that loud. Quickly forgetting that. He brushed the now crushed powder into a paper Envelope and raced downstairs to the kitchen.

He hummed happily as he spread butter over 12 pieces of bread then quietly slipped out the envelope of powder and sprinkled a fair amount on each piece of buttered bread making sure o dump the rest on two specific slices of bread. Then spread jam and peanut butter on them and slapped the two together and turned to put the plain buttered pieces in a bag. He turned back to the sandwich only to choke in horror as he watched none other than Wolverine stuff the entire sandwich in his mouth.  
"H-hey mon ami, dat was for Scott getting better in de medical bay."  
He choked out trying not to laugh.  
Wolverine looked at him weird for a second before popping his claws out and smirking at Gambit  
"Sorry, I didn't see his name on it." And walked out of the kitchen  
Gambit quickly turned and whispered to himself  
" oh dieu, Bon dieu." (oh god, Good god.)  
He stuffed the remaining buttered bread in bag and ran out the door.

He was giddy again as he landed in a crouch on Rogue's balcony and Knocked on the glass earning a nod from Rogue in acceptance and he walked in.  
"Hey Chere, I wanna renegotiate our agreement."  
She looked up in surprise and then scowled at him.  
"why, are you backing out?"  
He chuckled at the absurdity  
of her assumption.  
"Non, I want the date today!"  
he grinned at her evilly.  
The scowl left her face and she huffed and turned back to what she was doing.  
"Fine whatever, it will just get the torture done with faster then!"  
He smiled at her answer and walked over to her drawer and opened it eyeing her underwear, he spoke lazily.  
"Chere, you got a swimsuit?"  
She looked over at him and jumped out of her chair and smacked the hand he was currently holding a pair of Lacy underwear with.  
"D-don't touch those!"  
He held his hands up in an innocent gesture  
"Hey, hey, I was just looking to see if ya had a swimsuit! Y' need it for de date."  
She blushed and started to push him out of the room.  
"I'll come get you at 1:00, wear something you can wear to the beach and a swimsuit un-"  
He was cut off as she shut the door.  
He grinned like he had just stolen the hope diamond. And ran to get ready.

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

He wore a white t-shirt that had the saints logo on it and black swim shorts with cards on them.  
Oh yeah. He was sexy. He thought happily as he landed once again on Rogue's balcony for the second time that day. He knocked on her balcony doors to let her know he was there. Suddenly his reality faded and the only thing he could focus on was the beauty standing in front of him  
His heart swelled.  
She wore a white strapless beach dress that flowed down to just above her knees and white flip flops. He could see the strings of a green swim suit tied around her neck. Her face was splashed with blush and free of makeup, her hair was lightly curled and framed her face beautifully  
"REMY!"  
"Huh what?"  
"Uh...you like spaced ou- are you...DROOLING?"  
He slapped his hand to his mouth instinctively and felt a dribble of saliva.  
Oh yeah... He was _smooth_  
"No It's uh...RAINING!"  
_extremely smooth_... And sexy  
"alright let's go then!"  
Changing the subject quickly he swooped her up in his arms bridal style, ran a few steps, then to Rogue's horror he jumped off her balcony with her in his arms.

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

Rogue shrieked with laughter as he splashed her with water  
"Remy Etienne Lebeau! I'm gonna get you back for that!"  
He smiled happily and dove under the water of Bayville beach but not before yelling back,  
"Ya gonna have ta catch Remy first!"  
She dove after him and was suddenly encircled with a pair of strong arms bringing her up to the surface. once above the surface, She shivered as he whispered into her neck.  
"I think I caught me a rogue."  
She turned in his arms and smiled up at him.  
"Ah guess you did Sugah."  
He grinned handsomely and raised his eyebrow  
"Su'gr huh? Remy kinda like dis new nickname he earned."  
She blushed.  
"W-well ah kinda like yah."  
He smiled the biggest grin she had ever seen and wondered if he even knew how gorgeous he looked when he did that.  
"I like ya a lot too mon Rogue."  
Yeah.. He knew  
"We should probably get t' some cover soon."  
her face fell into a confused expression.  
"What do yah mean?"  
He smiled reassuringly at her as they swam to shore  
As they got to shore he grabbed her hand and nodded his head over towards a familiar red head tanning.  
"Cause Jeanie's prank s' about to go off." he cracked another smile at her and she grinned right back and he pulled her along to a small ice cream stand with an awning and payed for two ice creams.  
Rogue took hers and thanked Remy and the ice cream man and started licking her ice cream.  
Remy stared at her trying to imagine something other than her licking that ice cream seductively.  
_Sabertooth._  
_Sabertooth naked._

_Blob._  
_Blob deep kissing toad._  
_blob eating cheetohs from underneath the couch cushions_.  
Finally the agonizing ice cream was finished and he looked over at her and cracked a grin and she blushed and snickered.  
"Wanna know something really funny?" he asked Grinning  
She giggled and her face was suddenly next to his face and to his complete shock. She licked the side of his mouth.  
_SABERTOOTH, BLOB AND TOAD THREESOME!_!

he thought desperately to avoid a potentially awkward side effect of his male anatomy.  
"Sorry, you had some ice cream on your face." She giggled at his dazed expression.  
"You were gonna tell me something funny sugah?"  
He quickly recomposed himself and started to shake with laughter.  
"I accidentally gave wolverine a sandwich with half a bottle of crushed laxatives in it!"  
He couldn't hold it anymore and screamed out with laughter,  
Followed by Rogue's howl of laughter, but the laughter quickly died when shrieks were heard all around them and Remy pulled rogue close to him and pointed to the redhead shrieking in disgust as seagulls everywhere started raining down birdpoop.  
She shook with laughter.  
"What did you do!?"  
"Remy gave the seagulls bread with laxatives sprinkled on them!"  
She squealed with laughter not at the redhead being rained on by birdpoop, but the stupid image of gambit in a little old woman outfit with an afghan and a cane feeding laxative bread to pigeons.  
Remy smiled down at her and leaned his face down and licked her face  
"Sorry, you had some cute on your face."  
He smiled devilishly and kissed her fully on the lips  
And sighed internally as she kissed him back.

* * *

woooh! first fanfic i ever finished! *screams then humps gambit poster*

tell me what ya think yall :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
